Locura
by Fujiko-Tensai
Summary: fuji trata de hacer que Tezuka entienda lo que siente or el qunque tenga que llevarlo al extremo de la locura


Era un día "normal" o eso parecía y en sus adentros Tezuka lo deseaba. Se levanto tomo un baño, se lavo los dientes, la cara y bajo a desayunar saludo a sus padres y su abuelo y de ahí salió de casa con dirección a la escuela, si un día "normal" hasta ahora ya que estos últimos días sentía que alguien lo miraba y lo seguía, pero tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico… o tal vez no.

Estos días cuando tomaba su camino habitual al instituto Seishun Gakuen le daban volantes u otros objetos, bueno eso no era lo raro lo extraño es que siempre tenían algo en común y eso era FUJI.

- hola joven- decía una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos

- hola - contesto secamente

- tome – le entrego un volante

- gracias – ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre

- es de la FUJImi orchesta – había sido su imaginación o ¿la chica había resaltado el FUJI?, ahí estaba de nuevo Tezuka pensando en fuji en sus hermosos ojos zafiro que contrastaban muy bien con su pálida piel, ese cabello caoba y esa sonrisa un tanto misteriosa sádica pero a la vez hermosa esa cara de ángel pero mente de demonio – espero pueda unirse a FUJImi orchesta – decía la chica riéndose- bye bye

Si así era últimamente todo lo que veía o pensaba kunimitsu era sobre el tensai incluso creía verlo y oírlo en su casa, el baño o cuando estaba solo… si era un hecho Syusuke Fuji había logrado volverlo loco pronto necesitaría una clínica psiquiatrita

- Suke-chan ven aquí

– ¡eh!- Oyó bien dijeron Suke-chan así era como algunos llamaban a Syusuke de cariño

- hola – dijo un pequeño niño de piel blanca cabello caoba y ojos zafiros afilados ¿lo imaginaba o ese niño era idéntico a fuji? – me llamo Mitsusuke FUJI –los nervios de Tezuka estaban a punto de desconectarse – ¿y tú? – pregunto el niño inocentemente?

- Te…Tezuka Kunimitsu

- Ah! KUNI-CHAN – el niño remarco muy bien esas palabras

- Ne Suke-chan vámonos a casa deja en paz a onii-chan

- Hai okasa bye bye KUNI

El pequeño se fue dejando a Tezuka al borde de un ataque Tezuka estaba pensando seriamente en que se estaba volviendo loco ese niño era idéntico a Syusuke Fuji hasta tenían el mismo apellido y le llamo Kuni-chan

_-Tezuka_

_-_ah! ¿Quien anda ahí? – miro a todos lados pero no había nadie

_- Tezuka_

-¿quien anda ahí?

_-Kuni-chan_

Si ya Tezuka se había vuelto loco se echo a correr, corrió como nunca en su vida más que cuando Inui los amenaza con tomarse su jugo especial, llego corriendo al club de tenis y cerro con lave la puerta se dejo caer tras ella y dio un largo y relajante suspiro

- ¿por qué corrías Kuni-chan?

- Fu..Fuji…Fuji – Tezuka se puso pálido empezó a sudar frio y movía su boca como la de un pez, tomo sus rodillas y se empezó a mecer sobre si mismo- Fuji ahora tengo alucinaciones ahora te veo…te veo- Tezuka puso sus ojos blancos y se mecía mas fuerte mientras decía FUJI

- ¿Tezuka te encuentras bien?- el tensai se arrodillo para verlo – no te vez muy bien

- Fuji…Fuji…Fuji- se mecía mas fuerte

- Tezuka- fuji tomo el rostro de kunimitsu en sus manos- ¿que te pasa?-

- te veo

- ¿Ah?

- Te veo desde hace muchos días en mi cuarto, te oigo mientras como, camino, corro, sueño, me baño donde valla te oigo, te veo ya no se qué hacer me volví loco Fuji solo tu estas en mi mente, solo tu

- Tezuka-fuji se acerco y le dio un tierno beso a Tezuka-estas soñando- y le mostro una dulce y sádica Sonrisa

Tezuka no lo soporto mas sus ojos de pusieron totalmente blancos otra vez se puso pálido como hoja de papel y se desmayo.

LO QUE OCURRIO ESE DÍA.. LA VERSION DE FUJI

- ya le di los volantes de hoy- dijo una chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos

- a gracias aquí tienes tu pago

- gracias- y se fue

- ahora lo que sigue – nuestro tensai se fue siguiendo a un chico de lentes

- ya esta primo

- gracias Mitsusuke-chan

- de nada aunque no entiendo ¿por qué querías que lo hiciera?

- es que tu eres el que se parece más a mi

- bueno… adiós primo

- bye bye – el pequeño niño se fue- bueno en lo que estaba- vio a kunimitsu todo confundido perturbado y asustado Jajaja fuji nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto era divertido verle así… pero se pondría mejor

_-Tezuka_

_-_ah! ¿Quien anda ahí? –

_- Tezuka_

-¿quien anda ahí?

_-Kuni-chan_

Miro como Tezuka empezaba acorrer hacia la escuela pero Syusuke era un genio y como tal sabia un atajo y así lo hizo vio a Tezuka llegar al club y cerrar la puerta con llave y después dejarse caer tras ella más tranquilo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, fuji planeaba hablarle claro en el momento oportuno lo vio calmado relajado y en tanta paz que si fuji fuera una persona normal comprensiva y razonable lo dejaría en paz pero como no lo era

- ¿por que corrías Kuni-chan?

- Fu..Fuji…Fuji- " ah Tezuka es adorable cuando pierde la razón" – pensó el castaño

- Fuji ahora tengo alucinaciones ahora te veo…te veo-

- Tezuka te encuentras bien?- "creo que me eh pasado" – no te vez muy bien

- Fuji…Fuji…Fuji- "na es adorable verlo vulnerable ante mi"

- ¿Tezuka que te pasa?-

- te veo

- Ah? "creo que ya esta loco"

- Te veo desde hace muchos días en mi cuarto te oigo mientras como, camino, corro, sueño, me baño donde valla te oigo, te veo ya no se qué hacer me volví loco Fuji solo tu estas en mi mente, solo tu

- Tezuka "que lindo.. no puedo soportarlo"-estas soñando…ah se desmayo no debí haberle dicho eso jajja que lindo-tomo su celular- si una ambulancia por favor al club de tenis de Seigaku gracias

Al poco tiempo llego la ambulancia y se llevo a un Tezuka inconsciente, Fuji tomo de nuevo su móvil y marco un nuevo numero

-¿kuni-jiisama? (Kunikazu el abuelo de Tezuka ¿así se llama?)

-A Syu-chan hola

-ne Kunikazu-ojiisama ¿que le pusiste a kunimitsu en la casa?

- a pues en su cuarto puse bocinas y a cada rato las hacía sonar con tu voz diciendo "Tezuka" o "Kuni-chan" y también lo puse en el baño, algunas veces ponía fotos tuyas o imágenes de algo relacionado contigo y las quitaba rápido, también mientras dormía le murmuraba en su oído tu nombre ¿por qué?

- es que creo que lo volvimos loco

- pobre de mi nieto, pero ¿ya están juntos no?

- eso creo- abrió sus ojos dejando ver esa mirada azulada y dejo ver esa sonrisa sádica que solo el podía mostrar- iré a verlo para que aclaremos esto adiós ojii-sama

- adiós Syu-chan ve por mi nieto

- así lo hare- y colgó el teléfono- bueno ahora aclarar esto, Kuni-chan listo o no ahí voy

Mientras tanto en un hospital… psiquiátrico

-fuji…fuji… donde esta fuji- decía un Tezuka todo loco

- doctor ¿Tezuka pronto mejorara verdad?- pregunto el sub-capitán preocupado

- no estoy seguro parece que a sufrido un trauma muy severo lo único que recuerda y dice con coherencia es "fuji… fuji… donde estas" "fuji déjame verte"

- jejej _"creo que fuji tuvo que ver entonces"_- pensaba el de ojos esmeraldas

Un rato después en el mismo hospital-ku-ni-chan – decía Syusuke con sus ojos abiertos y una sonrisa burlona- ven a mi muajajaja


End file.
